


Fools in Love

by bloodrunsred



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Akumatized Adrien Agreste, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Cutesy, Dork Adrien Agreste, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marichat May, Marichat Week, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrunsred/pseuds/bloodrunsred
Summary: Marinette and Chat interact more than they probably should.Non canon compliant Marichat drabbles spanning over various times, relationships and random bullshit.





	1. Thief and a Maiden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/gifts).



> Ahhh cutesy kiddos.
> 
> Im taking requests! Tell me what you want for more chapters, ocs, quotes, prompts or just mindless fluff? I gotchu my friends. 
> 
> These will be short because this is just little things i write to get my mind off shit, and cant find the motivation to make longer, sorry XD
> 
> Comment your thoughts, kudos your heart out and dive into these mindless stories!

Her pink dress was muddied and torn and she clutched her satchel to her chest as she stared down the ruffian who stood before her. She could taste the copper in her blood, tongue swiping over a split and swollen lip

.  
“Oh my, what a pretty princess!” Chat Noir, the renowned thief and common hoodlum placed his hands on his heart in an exaggerated gesture. He was mocking, green eyes showing no hints of empathy.

  
“Stay away, thief!” Marinette was bold and stupid, as she had been told too many times before. Ladies were supposed to hold their tongue and know their place, something strangers were always happy to tell her parents.

  
“Awe, Princess, I just saved you! Is that any way to treat your knight in shining leather?” He pouted, posture relaxed. He didn't see her as a threat.

  
“I'd rather a knight in armour, Noir.” She didn't hesitate to return, hiding her satchel behind her back and praying that her kwami would take the hint and escape. Preferably before the thief stole her away.

  
“She knows me!” Chat seemed ecstatic at that news, batting his eyelashes at her as he flexed, “I don't suppose I could get a thank you? If not for me, you would be dead in a ditch somewhere.”

  
Marinette could hardly suppress her shiver, because he was right. The drunks who had cornered her before were animalistic and violent, striking at her when she fought back and tearing at her dress. They would have killed her and stolen everything.

  
The dress from her body.

  
The ribbons from her hair. 

  
Even the very earrings from her ears.

  
“...I hardly think common decency is deserving of an award, Noir,” Marinette sniffed, thinking of her fate if he hadn't intervened, “thank you, though. My family-"  


The black cat gave her a strange look, as though not expecting her to give in so quickly.

  
“You're welcome, my Princess.” 

  
She laughed. “I'm hardly a princess, Noir.”

  
He swept into a bow, “A princess is crowned, and if not of this kingdom, you are the princess of something else.”

  
“Oh?” Her banter with the criminal was satisfying to say in the least, and she was thankful that at least he wasn't degrading her as most other men were inclined. “What might that be, my Knight?"

  
He hummed to himself, thinking deeply. He grinned a Cheshire grin as he thought of something adequate. “As the best of all criminals, I dub thee the Princess of our thieves and common scum!”

  
Marinette burst into laughter, “How generous, Mon Criminal, to share your kingdom!” She flicked at his nose.

  
“I know, I know.” He waved away her faux thanks, winking as he pressed his lips to her hand. “But there is no-one better suited, I am afraid!”

  
Marinette gasped, loud and dramatic, “Surely, someone must be a better fit than poor, innocent moi?” 

  
Chats eyes were dark and his tone was completely serious as he answered her sarcastic question.

  
“No.” He purred, causing Marinette to shift away as though seeing her surroundings in a different light. He was a criminal, for Heavens Sake!

  
“I must go, Chaton.” She tried to push past him, but he simply grabbed her wrist. She wished with all her might that she could transform and deliver him the punch he sorely deserved. However, since transforming was out of the question, she punched him as Marinette.

  
He stumbled back, and watched, starstruck, as she blindly tidied her hair before swooping to pick up the crimson bouquet she had dropped earlier.

  
“Bye, little kitten!” She called out as she made her way down the path to her parent's bakery, seeming strong and colourful against the yellowing leaves.

  
He took a few moments to recuperate, because damn that was a woman he could be interested in.

  
A beautiful mystery, wrapped in strength and a witty brain. She would have reminded him of Ladybug, but his nemesis would never have allowed herself to be caught in a situation like that to begin with.

  
“Farewell, my Princess,” Chat breathed to himself, giggling like a lovestruck fool, “May we see each other again, very soon.”  


He would make his Princess a Queen yet.


	2. Bad Fashion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont really like it, its not my usual standard of plot but you guys deserve something!
> 
> TELL ME: mermaid au or enemies au?

“WHAT KIND OF FUCK-NUGGET PIECE OF TRASH THOUGHT THAT FUSCHIA WOULD FUCKING WORK?!”

  
The unexpected scream from Marinette's room drew Chat's attention away from where he was running, just a building over, causing him to slip and fall a story.

  
Thank god for reinforced suits.

  
However, the rather unusual occurrence (in all the time Adrien had spent with Marinette, he had never heard her say anything like that) helped him decide that it wouldn't be amiss to check up on her.

  
Just to make sure she wasn't killing anyone.  


  
He worked up the courage to knock on her window, smiling sheepishly as she opened it.  


  
“Hello, Princess,” Chat slunk into the room like an actual cat ass she gestured for him to enter, “you were making racket. Got a purroblem?”

  
Marinette just sighed and slumped down on her bed, glaring at the screen of her laptop. “No, Chaton.” She pouted. “Everything is fine.”

  
Chat peered at what she was watching, confused as he saw what appeared to be a fashion show. He winced as another model walked down the aisle – it wasn't an amazing show.

  
As the son of the top designer of Paris, he should know.

  
Marinette cursed again, and threw some popcorn at the disaster of a show.

  
“Well that looks like a catastrophe.” Chat settled down next to her, entranced by the wacky designs, inner diva throwing a hissy fit.

  
“I know,” Marinette moaned, dainty fingers rubbing furiously at her temples, “I mean look at the stitching! The colour schemes! It's a mess, kitty!”

  
“You really like designing, huh?” Adrien looked at Marinette, noticing how utterly different she was acting. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way round?

  
The damsel was supposed to be gushing over the hero, sighing and swooning, and friendly with the normal guy. The Adrien guy.

  
But he didn't want anything to change, as he watched Marinette scowl and recline back on him slowly. If she knew he was Adrien, she would flip.

  
He chuckled at the thought of him transforming in front of the easily startled girl. She noticed this and quirked a brow.

  
“I love designing!” She smiled at him, before gasping as yet another model stepped out.

  
“Boo!” Chat stuck his tongue out and wrinkled his forehead in disgust. It truly was an awful piece that was being presented.

  
The stitching was uneven, the matching shawl was coming apart, the shoes were obviously too big for the tanned woman who looked as unhappy wearing the dress as the audience was seeing her dressed in it.

  
He turned to view the aspiring designers reaction, but quickly covered both sets of ears as Marinette blew up.

  
“HEATHENS! A FIRST CLASS TICKET TO HELL IS COMING UP BECAUSE THE WHOLE DRESS IS A SIN!” Marinette shrieked at the screen, closing her laptop with more force than necessary. “I could make something better in my sleep.” She hissed at the innocent gadget in her lap.

Chat was stunned.

This was Marinette? Actually? It was refreshing to see her act a little different, but damn.

  
“Wow, you really have a set of lungs on you,” Chat laughed, smiling even wider as she started to turn red. That was the Marinette he knew.

  
“I'm so sorry! I'm not normally so mean or loud, but I can't help myself with this,” she gestured at the laptop, “I'm actually really sorry, did I make your ears hurt? I'll make it up to you, I can get cookies and milk and it'll make it so much better, I promise!”

  
Chat couldn't get a word in edgewise as the pigtailed girl sped off.

  
“Wow.” He stared after her, feeling just a little guilty that his words caused her so much distress. He had heard Marinette's ramblings before though, and he suspected she would make an amazing conspiracy theorist.

  
Maybe he could ask her if she'd like to make a website as Adrien...

  
No, she'd be much better as a fashion critic.  
He giggled as he thought of the entertaining commentary that would come out of such a creation.

  
Marinette startled him from his musing (amusing musing it was) as she popped up, balancing a plate of cookies and some milk, along with some quiches.

  
“I know that your kw- I mean I know that you sometimes ask for cheese! When you're going to detransform!” Marinette flushed at his staring, and Chat had never felt more like Adrien.

Adrien knew that Plagg would die to get his little paws on some cheese quiche, and mentally thanked his Princess for her intelligence.

  
“Thanks, Purrincess!” Chat chewed happily on a cookie as he helped her take it back to her desk. “Oh, I have a question!”

  
She smiled and scratched at his ears in thanks, dusting stray crumbs from his suit.

  
“Oh?” She replied, amused.

  
“How would you feel about making a critics website?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need validation so comments and kudos my loves *blows kiss to all you lovely readers*
> 
> also daily reminder you guys are great and deserve the world


	3. Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witches and Warlocks and Guides, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, folks. I know this is lackluster. 
> 
> BUT: your choice; should the next one be musical inspired? Or perhaps comic con inspired? 
> 
> Stay tuned for all my other stories but man i have set my expectations way too high so the wait may be longer for some! 
> 
> QUICK POLL: which of my stories would you like updated next?

Marinette stilled, a wand thrumming with power laying in her palm. The young witch shot a panicked glance at her Guide – Tikki, a beautiful spotted spirit – who flew to hide in her purse.

  
She shoved her wand in their alongside Tikki, willing her red cloak to fade away faster, her fear trying to keep Tikki's disguise on as long as possible. As soon as it was gone, she crept from her hiding spot.

She could spy the entrance to the hotel just across the lobby, and she broke into a sprint. She was so close, when a clawed hand drew her back.

  
She whirled around and came face to face with –

  
_Him._

  
The legendary Chat Noir, witch hunter extraordinaire. He was world renowned for finding and killing witches, despised by even the lowest of magical society.

  
He had killed innocent little witches, crones, enchantresses, the sweetest people anyone could have come by.

  
His mask obscured most of his face – magic could only work so much on an anonymous entity and rumor was that he actually stole a Guide and Channel. The Channel being the black cat ring, that harnessed destruction and bad luck.

  
“What are you doing here, little Princess?” He purred, staring down at her confidently. “There are witches about.”

  
“Oh?” She played dumb.

  
Was it possible the nameless didn't know her name? The Ladybug?

  
Impossible, surely.

  
“Mhm,” he hummed, wicked smirk set firmly on a tanned face, “seen one?”

  
Her heartbeat quickened, but she made sure that nothing was shown on her face – emotions were at their most dangerous when known by other people.

  
“I can't say I have,” he tilted her head back, slightly, admiring her features, “why?” It was concerning that Chat Noir, well known for his wishes to work alone, was even talking to what he believed to be a civilian.

  
It was uncharacteristic.

  
“I'm out hunting, purrincess,” he scratched at the back of his neck, as if shy – definitely unlike him, “but I'd hate for you to be harmed in the purrocess.”

  
Was he...blushing?

  
Dear Lord, why was it Marinette who always got into these situations?

  
“Would you like to escort me home?” She was feeling bold, though she made sure that she retained her subdued appearance. “To keep me safe from any witches lurking about?”

  
He perked up, grinning wildly.

  
“Of course! Cat's honour!” He swept her into his arms and she felt the instinct to run and fly away pressing down on her.

  
She could kill him where he was, defenceless and unsuspecting of a civilian he apparently fancied. She couldn't, though, with her Miraculous, her Channel still working to protect it's partner.

  
And, it wasn't the kind of stain she wanted on her mind, no matter how much relief it would have brought her people.  
She wasn't the monster the world wanted her to be.

  
“Thank you,” she smiled when they arrived at her balcony, not unkindly at the man who was more than the villain. Just as she was more than a witch.

  
“My pleasure,” he bowed, “you stare at me like you know all my secrets.”

  
“I very well may,” she teased lightly, “I know you're no monster, Chat Noir.”

  
“Then you know something that I myself do not,” he looked towards her flowers, still blooming and radiant in the cold night's air. “These plants don't grow in the winter.”

  
Her garden was something she was immensely proud of, the Ladybug in her holding the desire to cultivate life.

  
“No.” She confirmed. “But I do have magic hands, so I'm told.” She flushed as he winked, unprepared for him to find something dirty in such an innocent remark.

  
“I could find some other use for those hands of yours another time, Princess.” He laughed at her blush. “But, I need to get back to my task. Adieu, my darling!” She waved back to him, laughing with the cat.

  
He was awful and dreadful, but she could see something in him. And it was worth keeping him alive for.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien beamed radiantly when he saw her the next day, and she pitied him as he groaned about how late his father kept him up during the night.

  
However, she had kittens on the brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love yall mwah *blows kisses* and lemme know what you want (referring to first note)


	4. Dead Girl Walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all i hope you like it :)))
> 
> The song is 'Dead Girl Walking Reprise' from Heathers the Musical.
> 
> OK SO: next one: mermaid or criminal ;) up to you!

“I wanted someone strong who could protect me,” a lilting voice cut through Chat's focus, from where he was waiting with his candles for his Lady (should she arrive), “I let his anger fester and infect me!”

  
He tilted his head, allowing the melody to wash over him. He didn't bother looking for the singer; the person was good enough to be on the radio, and she was perfectly on time with the music.

  
Someone just didn't know how to turn down their stereo, and he was going to take full advantage. He stretched, yawning a little and spied Marinette.

  
Just out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his perky classmate bouncing around and lip-synching. He laughed softly – Marinette was a whole other person when Adrien wasn't watching. It was kind of cool when he was able to talk to her as a person, though.

  
“His solution is a lie, no one here deserves to die,” Chat whipped his head around to stare at the noirette. She wasn't lip-synching, “except for me and the monster I created! Yeah!”

  
Adrien's jaw dropped as Marinette's neighbour started clapping, the high note drawing enthusiastic applause from many people in the surrounding area.

  
Holy shit.

  
His first thought was that the singing was good.

  
His second was that the singing was amazing, and it was from one of his favourite musicals.

  
“Yes!” Chat whispered to himself as he pumped his fist. He glanced at his set up, and then back to Marinette's balcony.

  
He wanted to stay for his Lady.

  
But he also wanted to see his Princess; it didn't look like Ladybug was going to show either way, but his disappointment was drowned in his excitement.

  
C'mon, his friend was an amazing singer and singing one of his favourite songs! He'd have to be crazy to miss out.

  
“Yeah! Heads up, JD, I'm a dead girl walking,” Chat vaulted over to the roof, just hidden from her view, “can't hide from me, I'm a dead girl walking,”

  
A girl walking by chimed in, “Hey yo, Westerburg!”

  
Chat was in heaven.

  
Was he true to god in the middle of a musical? No rehearsal just singing? He snickered, listening in. The people that joined in weren't half bad at singing but they obviously weren't perfect.

  
“Can't hide from me, I'm your dead girl walking,” the neighbour chanted in place of the walking woman (“Hey yo, Westerburg!”), “and there's your final bell, it's one more dance and then farewell, cheek to cheek in hell with a dead girl walking!”

  
He had to clap along with the chorus, ears flapping excitedly as he joined in – subtly, of course.

  
“Come on, Westerburg! Here we go, here we go now!”

  
“Thanks, Anita!” Marinette called down to the girl who had taken Heather Macnamara's role.

  
“No problem, Mari!” Anita yelled back. “Alya not here?”

  
“Not today,” Marinette laughed, “she's spending time with Nino!”

  
Adrien frowned as he remembered – had he left Marinette alone all afternoon to play third wheel? He hoped not.

  
“No Adrikins to moon over?” The girl chortled as time stood still for Chat.

  
Marinette flushed but was confident enough to call back, “Nah!”

  
The music started up again as the speaking time came to a close, getting close to the confrontational part of the song but Chat's head was spinning.

  
Why would Marinette's neighbour be asking after him? It would be him, they used Chloe's nickname. And mooning? Did that mean-

  
No.

  
No.

  
How?

  
Marinette liked him? Like – liked him?

  
He could have sworn she liked Nathaniel, or something. Why would she like him?

  
“Got no time to talk, I'm a dead girl walking...”

  
Anita whooped.

  
“Hey yo, Westerburg! Hey yo Westerburg! Tell me what's that sound? Here comes Westerburg, coming to put you in the ground! Go, go, Westerburg, give a great big yell! Westerburg will knock you out and send you straight to hell!” Anita belted, some of the words coming out offkey, but somehow not spoiling the effect.

  
Adrien went over the dialogue in his mind (at least it distracted him from thinking about Marinette mooning over him), and looked around for the guy that would be joining in.

  
Anita didn't have anyone with her, Marinette was alone and no one was taking a stroll down the street. That left only-

  
Him.

  
Oh shit.

  
Yes, it would be so cool but no, he would be found out from his hiding spot.

  
“People are going to see the ashes of Westerburg and sah ‘there's a school that's self-destructive, not because society didn't care because that school was society,” Chat purred, slipping onto the misunderstood villain role too easily, “the only place that Heathers and Martha’s can truly get along is in Heaven!”

  
Marinette blinked, obviously shocked before she quickly stepped into the role she was playing.

  
“I wish your mom had been a little stronger. I wish she'd stayed around a little longer! I wish your dad were good, I wish grown-ups understood! I wish we'd met before they convinced you life is war! I wish you'd come with me-"

  
“I wish I had more TNT,” Chat related to the last few lines especially, barely hearing the chant being sung by Anita, staring at Marinette who stared straight back.

  
“What are you doing here, Chat Noir?” She asked, not shyly but apprehensive.

  
“I wanted to join in and sing with my purrincess,” he winked, before gazing off to the roof where his candles were still burning. “I should go now, though; I'm waiting for Ladybug.”

  
Marinette's eyes widened, for reasons he was not privy to, but she bid him farewell.

  
Not long after he had left, did Marinette wave goodbye to Anita (she waited for a few seconds for everyone to close their blinds) and transform. She met an ecstatic kitty on a roof, and actually enjoyed herself.

  
Their duet was fun, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i highkey had a bad day so leave me a nice comment to help me feel better <3


	5. A Little Bit Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's the villain, she's the hero.
> 
> They can make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG AJSKSKSK
> 
> forgive me, my children.

Ladybug was panting, drawing long, heaving breaths into her aching lungs. Directly in front of her, Chat Noir looked barely phased. It wasn't fair, she thought, that they had been fighting for an hour and he had barely broken a sweat. As though reading her mind, the Cat Burgular snickered.

"Looking a little red, My Lady," he cooed, voice slick as syrup, "maybe you should take a break, let me get away with the goods?"

"I don't think so, Pussy Cat," she snarled, trying to get her bearings. It wasn't fair - she didn't think he had a regular life, but she had just run out of her sport class. it was just her luck that her villain didn't take days off. The black-clad thief chuckled slightly, idly playing with his ring. strapped to his waist, a small figurine glinted in the blaring sun. Small, but nearly priceless. At this point, all the polka-dot heroine wanted to do was take the ugly thing and let the cat leave so she could rest. Unfortunately, he was insisting on taking it. Suddenly, knocking her from her thoughts and perch, he swung his baton.

"Merde!" she cried, her fingers scrabbling uselessly against the brick wall. She soon remembered her yoyo, and used it to pull herself up to the roof again. Still, it was too late and she had missed the cat again; he had vanished, leaving little but a laugh in the wind. It was like he was there, taunting her and whispering in her ear. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and sighed, weary.

"Tikki," she spoke aloud as she collapsed heavily onto the hot brick of the roof, "I'm off my game."

Her earrings just hummed in agreement.

 

* * *

 

 

Chat Noir, the devilishly handsome thief, arrived at his house moments after he knocked Ladybug from her high-and-mighty perch. It wasn't the brilliant, mysterious escape he had been hoping for, but it was an escape nonetheless. Still, he couldn't wait for the day where Ladybug would just disappear, and leave him with all his treasures. Figurine in hand, he dropped his transformation.

Plagg flew out of the ring, holding his sides as he burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Did you see her face?" the kwami wheezed, shaking his head as he struggled to catch his breath.

Adrien smirked, the look almost out of place on his face. He set the statue down on his desk, adjusting it to make sure the sun hit it just right. He nodded slightly in agreement, staring at his treasure.

"God," Plagg rolled his eyes, "maybe you should have gotten the Magpie Kwami, kitten."

"Shut up, Plagg," Adrien said without any real heat. The kwami obeyed - as in, he got bored and went to go steal some cheese. Adrien rolled his eyes and flung himself into his chair, pullingg up one of his websites as he did so.

"Now," Adrien said to himself, "am I really dumb enough to rob the same place twice in one day?"

 

* * *

 

 

As it turns out, he was, and he was soon making his way to the Louvre. The Mona Lisa would look amazing hung up on his bedroom wall, after all. He was taking his time, not bothering to run or blend in with the shadows like a walking cliche. No, he was whistling a jaunty tune while he strolled the roofs of some townhouses. It was nearly two in the morning. Nearly every light was off.

Except one.

A small door on the floor of a balcony was streaming light into the stifling darkness. Letting his curiousity get the better of him, he decided to see what exactly was going on. He could hear Plagg complaining about not getting to steal from one of the most famous museums in the world - but, the museum would still be there in the morning and he probably would have forgotten this occurence if he left now.

Quietly, he stalked over to peer into the room. It was small. Not cramped, but cosy, and there was a girl working on something at her desk. He leaned a little more, wanting to see what she was doing. She held her creation up to the light, observing it with a critical blue eye. And, his heart stopped.

Maybe it was love, maybe it wasn't. But all Chat knew was that he would do anything for the girl holding the dress. He craned his neck as much as he could to see the rest of the room. He could see sketches, a planner, a few photographs of-

Wait. That was him. His heart had somehow started beating again, speeding up until he could hear his chest vibrating in a pleased purr. He was lost in his own pride and ego when she grabbed him by his bell and pulled him down into the pink room.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed, seemingly furious. And, she had every right to be. Adrien had been acting like an utter tom-cat. He fluttered his eyelashes and puted as he offered her a sincere apology.

"I'm sorry, Princess," he tried to kiss her hand but she pulled it towards herself with a blush, "your beauty made me forget myself. I feel paw-ful, trust me." he really didn't, but there was a time and place for honesty.

"Yes, well, um-" the Princess seemed to have forgotten how to form words. No matter.

"I best be on my way, my Princess," he swept into a bow. The girl barely reacted, shocked as she was, "I shall return with a gift, purr-haps. Tell me, does anything from the Louvre strike your fancy?"

"Uh,"

"I suppose I shall have to find something befitting of your beauty," he winked. She was beet-red by that point, but he just couldn't help himself.

Without further ado (and before she got her wits about her to call the police), he left as quietly as he came, noting the store underneath her room. Not before she shouted:

"My name's Marinette, not Princess!"

He was in a good mood for the rest of the night, not even dampened by the fact that Ladybug was already at the Louvre by the time he got there. As he made a lucky get away (which was ironic considering the foundation of his powers), he wondered if his Princess would be willing to give him some sweets. Who knows; he might be willing to pay for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been a lot of stuff happening in my life recently that has snowballed into me not having time to write ANYTHING. So, accept this chapter and my humble apologies xx


	6. late night reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're so similar and different at the same time; Marinette sometimes wonders who's behind the mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendlly reminder to grab a glass of water - you and your body deserve to be hydrated. sickness, mental or physical, can be hard to cope with, and one small step at a time can ease the road <3

"Hey, kitty," Marinette says, leaning against her balcony. Paris really is beautiful - glowing lights, like the city is too excited to sleep for even a moment. She can relate, in some small way. There's always so much going on, so much that she doesn't even spare a glance to the shadows that stir on her roof.

"Hey." Chat Noir says, cautious as ever, though his hand never strays to the baton at the low of his back. Marinette sneaks a look, long used to the black mask and secrecy but needing to be reassured anyway - sometimes, he sounds too much like Adrien, and she finds it silly how excited she gets. She supposes it's normal, to compare friends and see if they're alike, but Adrien is her crush, and Chat is her  _minou._

Not that he knows that, of course.

"Couldn't sleep?" She doesn't even need to ask. Chat is open with Marinette, but in the dead of night on patrols, he turns to Ladybug. She's the same person with or without the mask, but there a certain secrets that need to be kept, and there's no way to remember that without the distinction of different people. Chat is Ladybug's, and he's the only one. Alya comes close - she has a talent for becoming Marinette's friend no matter the disguise she wears - but she's never truly safe. No-one is, with Hawkmoth around.

Chat is safe - but, if Hawkmoth ever caught a glimpse of whatever tentative friendship they've formed, she doesn't know if she would be.

She turns, back pressed against the cool metal, the lights and sounds of the city blinding. She used to sleep through it; all the shouting and talking of young people who didn't need to sleep, horns blaring and bicycle bells ringing. She doesn't know how because, when she's Ladybug, it's all that can keep her awake when the nights drag on too long. 

"Not in a long time," he sounds sad. Sadder than she thinks she's ever heard him, and she knows: tonight is a bad night. A worse night. 

She hums, eyes at the bell that gleamed where it sat on his chest. What can she say? Marinette thinks a lot with her tongue - sputtering answers and solutions like there's no tomorrow, trying to be the best friend she can be. Tikki probably helps; a being of creation probably has a positive influence on her.

"Me neither," she says, wondering if he's ever thought about why. They don't know each other well; not like this, but they're so similar that it's hard to miss when the demons they share rise up to haunt them. She tries her best, but she's still young and she's still curious. There aren't many mysteries left, she thinks, and sometimes it's nice to have one to keep to herself when she stares at any boy with green eyes she passes on the street.

Her mouth stays shut, firm.

After the akuma of the day, everyone in Paris has locked lips. The girl - she had been so young, too - had been a big fan of the truth, and apparently the victim of a few malicious lies herself. So, while everyone was at the whim of Rumour-Mill, they were forced to reveal their own deepest, darkest secrets.

Her Lucky Charm had come in handy, like always: spotted duct tape sealing her lips shut before she could blab to Hawkmoth about her life, her friends, her family... She had never come so close to losing. 

(Because, at the end of the day, the battle is about secrets, and who will spill theirs first.)

"Rumour-Mill got you, huh," it's not a question, and she feels her cheeks burning as she nods. It's embarassing - she's the hero, for crying out loud! Even Chat, a magnet for villains and their control-based powers, had managed to avoid her! She knows she's only human, Tikki had reassured her of that much earlier, but she knows she's responsible as well.

Miraculous Ladybugs only do so much. Memories, videos... They can't be replaced. They can't be taken away. One slip-up, and it's over, and she'd be a danger for everyone around her.

"Don't worry," Chat sounds a little braver, and she's not surprised. He always feels better after helping people, he's told her as much himself. "Ladybug got hit too, and she's the most amazing person I know." A pause. "Not that you're not amazing! I- I just-"

She laughs. Her partner really does know how to make her feel better.

"She's not as amazing as her partner!" She returns, and Chat looks like he's going to refute it. But they both need some positivity tonight, and they're close enough that it's okay.

Everything's going to be okay, as long as they're together, with or without fabric over their faces.

 

* * *

 

 

*

*

*

<https://www.instagram.com/heavenspoet/> : my insta (i've been shadowbanned for no reason, so any support would be much appreciated!)

<https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xbloodrunsredx> : my tumblr - feel free to message me! i'd love to connect <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and kudos darlings!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment because im a thirsty hoe that needs attention
> 
> cough cough it makes me update faster cough cough


End file.
